


Love & Circumstance

by princedeadend



Series: Don't Break Connection, Baby [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Feels, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Humor, Surprisingly little to no secondhand embarassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedeadend/pseuds/princedeadend
Summary: “So...Keith and I have been together for over three years now…”Aaaand that’s as far as he gets. Lance had fully anticipated some kind of sudden, intense reaction. He had. However, he’d been expecting it to come, y’know, much later in his speech. And maybe not in the form of Shiro’s jaw dropping only to let beer run down his chin and onto his muscle shirt.“Oh, wow.”





	Love & Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> My will to do anything remotely creative has finally returned from war.

“Oh man, here it comes.” Lance stands up from the couch, grin on his face, and shaggy hair corralled under a blue snapback. He’s practically bouncing in place as he takes another swig of slowly warming beer. “Shiro, you gotta sing along, my dude.”

 

Shiro chuckles through a groan but doesn’t make any move to get up from where he’s laying down on the couch against a pile of pillows. He watches Lance, clearly amused, as he starts bouncing in rhythm to pans being slammed together on tv.

 

Lance knocks the nearly empty bottle against his palm, stomping in place while Shiro claps along from under his blanket. “I didn’t get no fuckin’ sleep cause of y’all! Y’all not gon’ get no sleep cause of me!” He pumps his fists in the air as he hollers, “Up! Up! Up! Up!”

 

Shiro snorts and tips his own bottle back, draining it, while the drama continues on the screen. “God, what a classic.”

 

“Tanisha is the star of this entire series.” Lance flops back down on the couch, somewhat out of breath, and finishes his own beer. “No, I take it back. She is the queen of reality television.”

 

“Agreed. I’m getting another. Want one?” Shiro asks, gesturing with his empty brown bottle. 

 

“Sure, yeah.” Shiro is a lot less intimidating when he’s kicking a fuzzy beige blanket off of his legs (his ridiculously muscled “never skip leg day” legs) but Lance still hesitates to follow him to the kitchen to discuss what he’d really asked Shiro to hang out for. He can feel the nerves coiling in his gut and he briefly considers, you know, just not doing this. He throws a wary glance at Shiro’s thighs fully aware that they can crush watermelons. He’d seen it happen as a result of a dare from Pidge one day when they’d driven out to the beach for a weekend. Terrifying shit, man.

 

Lance hesitates at the end of the counter, fidgeting with his hands and glancing at Shiro leaned over in the fridge. He takes a steadying breath before he clears his throat attempting to build up some courage.  _ Come on, Lance. It’s just Shiro. Your hopefully future brother-in-law. He owns a coffee shop and we’re watching Bad Girls Club. The man eats mac n’ cheese straight out of a pot. He KNOWS that you called Keith on a sex line and he hasn’t murdered you yet. And really, if he was going to kill you over anything you would think it would be THAT but you’re still among the livi- _

 

“What’s wrong with your face?” 

 

“Huh?” He’s pulled from his internal meltdown as Shiro twists the cap off a new bottle.  _ These aren’t twist-offs. What the fuck? _ “Oh uh, nothing? What do you mean?” Trying to play it cool isn’t really working out as well as he’d hoped.

 

“You’re making dumb faces. More so than usual.” Shiro laughs at the indignant look he gets. “Really, Lance. What’s up?” He takes a swig while he waits for Lance to gather his thoughts.

 

_ It’s now or never _ . Lance pulls at the hem of his t-shirt before jamming his hands into his pockets instead to keep still. He resigns himself to just saying what he needs to say so he can get it over with. “So...Keith and I have been together for over three years now…”

 

Aaaand that’s as far as he gets. Lance had fully anticipated some kind of sudden, intense reaction. He had. However, he’d been expecting it to come, y’know, much later in his speech. And maybe not in the form of Shiro’s jaw dropping only to let beer run down his chin and onto his muscle shirt. 

 

“Oh, wow.”

 

“Shit!” Shiro yanks a towel off the handle of the oven door and wipes his face before dabbing at his shirt. “You can’t just surprise me like that!”

 

“Like what?! You drooled all over yourself before I could even say anything!”

 

“I didn’t  _ drool _ on myself, okay? I just...you’re going to...to Keith and I - ” he stops patting at the wet trail down his chest and exhales harshly through his nose, brows knit with emotion.

 

“You gonna cry?”

 

“No, I’m not going to  _ cry. _ ” 

 

_ His eyes are shiny. He’s totally gonna cry. _

 

Shiro tosses the dirty towel over the back of one of the bar stools and clears his throat, blinking a little too furiously. “I’m  _ not _ going to cry.”

 

Lance shakes his head and snorts feeling a little more relaxed. “Cool. Does that mean I can continue? Cause I kinda had a whole spiel for you and I would like to do this right.”

 

Shiro leans against the counter and crosses his arms, schooling his expression into something more stoic but still warm. “From the top then.”

 

“Keith and I have been together for over three years now,” Lance starts again, somehow managing to resist a full eye roll.

 

“Uh huh.” Shiro’s lips are already pulling up at the corners.

 

“You know I’d do anything to make him happy.” He clears his throat, fighting to keep his gaze steady on Shiro despite the blush he can feel creeping into his cheeks. 

 

“I do.”

 

“And he makes me happier than I ever thought I could be.” He pauses as he tries to remember all the things he’d wanted to say; how to put into words  _ how much _ Keith is to him. “He’s smart and witty and surprisingly sweet despite that not as tall as me, dark, and handsome exterior. He’s compassionate and determined. I don’t think I’ve seen Keith give up on anything or anyone actually. Except Dark Souls but can you blame him? I dunno Shiro, he’s just...he’s everything.” Inspiration strikes and he rolls with it. “Keith...burns like fire. It starts small and builds momentum as it spreads until he consumes you leaving you a pile of ash that smolders for him and only him. The whole time you know you’re burning but you don’t mind, you don’t care because it’s Keith.”

 

Shiro stares at him wide-eyed. “Wow, that’s really poetic.”

 

“He’s...he’s...I don’t know, he’s soft. Soft like eggs.”

 

“Wow, that’s...less poetic.”

 

“Shiro, I’m just saying what’s in my heart, man. It’s very stream of thought. Let me live.” Lance goes on despite the now obvious burning in his ears. “He’s a huge nerd and he always makes me laugh. He’s a good listener and he fights fair. Not that we fight really but we did have some words about tequila after that one time. Speaking of that time, he can dance. Damn, he can dance. Who would have guessed he could move his hips like that? My god - ”

 

Shiro groans, face deadpan. “Lance, you were doing so well. Kinda. You lost me there for a second with the egg thing.”

 

“Whatever man, you _know_ where this is going and you just want to torture me because you know I’m dying inside and I feel like I’m going to spontaneously combust from nerves and may or may not puke on your very lovely wood floors so do I have your blessing to ask Keith to marry me or not?”

 

Shiro pushes himself off the counter and stands tall, shoulders squared, eyes narrowed on Lance who is starting to feel perhaps the tiniest bit intimidated at the sudden posturing. His chest puffs out as he takes a deep breath. “I, Takashi Shirogane, do so bequeath upon you my blessing of this union.”

 

“God, I forget what a nerd you are under that meat armor sometimes.”

 

Shiro snorts and reaches out grab Lance around the neck to pull him in for a hug. Lance’s hat slips off and Shiro ruffles his hair, holding him in a headlock while Lance laughs and struggles uselessly against his hold. 

 

“So when and how are you going to do it? Have you bought the ring yet?”

 

“Alright, so here’s what I’m thinking…”

 

**_____________________________________________**

 

While it had been a slightly harder sell to Allura, Keith had been pretty on board for Lance’s suggestion of creating a way for customers who were a little shyer to connect via text. It really wasn’t all that different to sext and it also allowed for multiple conversations at once. Considering he and Lance now had rent and utilities to pay, Keith definitely wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to earn a little extra. Especially considering he’d had to cut down on his hours significantly as he finished the last year of school. With a thesis to write and an internship to complete, he was already stretched thin between work at the cafe and maintaining a social life. Something he hadn’t had to worry too much about before.

 

Keith types out a message to a caller on his phone as he lies on his stomach looking up every so often at Lance’s game of Donkey Kong Country. They’d attempted the multiplayer option but he had quit on account of it being a giant pain in the ass and way more difficult than necessary. Having just completed all of his finals for his last semester of college, getting aggravated wasn’t real high on his to-do list. Even Pidge had dropped out, loudly proclaiming, “this game can suck my big donkey dick!”

 

They’d opted for taking turns on single-player mode over co-op after that. Keith didn’t want to think. Didn’t want to move. With a free weekend before graduation approved by Shiro, he’d been doing just that until Pidge had called and invited them over to play videogames and eat Hunk’s leftovers. That was enough to sell Lance. Since he and Keith had gotten their own apartment, he’d been deprived of his daily Hunk dietary intake. 

 

Half-eaten bags of chips and sizable portions of homemade salsa and guacamole sit out on the table to pick at next to the portable speaker currently blasting Kesha. Keith pretends ‘Praying’ doesn’t needle him between the ribs when she hits the high note even though he’s pretty sure Lance caught how he’d sucked in a breath. He turns to scratch an itch and catches sight of the gremlin perched on the couch behind them. Pidge’s eyes seem wetter than usual. That’s...surprising. She catches him looking and raises her chin.

 

“What? Contrary to popular belief, I  _ do _ have a heart you know. I have no shame in getting a little teary-eyed over this song, Keith.”

 

“Amen,” Lance agrees.

 

“No one said you didn’t have a heart,” he replies, free hand up to placate.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I mean, no one would be surprised if you didn’t either though.”

 

Pidge flips him off with a laugh and Lance highfives him. “Ass.”

 

The final piano notes fade out and the change in song is...jarring to say the least. It doesn’t even faze Lance and he jumps straight into the intro, perfectly imitating the appalled valley girl accent as he finishes the game level. Keith doesn’t hide his side-eye and Lance only hams it up more in response.

 

Pidge snorts and shakes her head. “Baby Got Back brings out the worst in people.”

 

“First of all, how dare you. This is my anthem. ~I like big butts and I cannot lie~”

 

Keith chooses not to acknowledge the way Lance timed his response perfectly so he’s able to rap the last sentence.

 

“Keith’s ass isn’t even big so either you don’t like his ass or you’re a liar. What is the truth, Lance?”

 

Keith looks up at him from under thick lashes, pretending to examine his nails. “Yeah, Lance. What’s the truth?”

 

“Keith. Baby. ~I’m hooked and I can’t stop staring~”

 

“Please stop that. It’s unsettling.” Keith looks away when his phone starts buzzing again and again to the point that the buzz of a new text coming in cuts off the previous notification.

 

Lance cocks an eyebrow. “Someone’s chatty.”

 

“More like thirsty,” Pidge chimes in.

 

Neither of them are wrong. “He’s very...descriptive.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Keith is about to read aloud but is cut-off by a few longer paragraphs that have him wincing. “Jesus. I’m glad this is all strictly over the phone or else I’d be concerned about the wellbeing of my ass.”

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

Keith grunts in response while his fingers tap out a response.

 

“Well, have no fear, babe. For I am the butt guardian! Guardian of the butt!” 

 

Pidge launches herself onto the floor, palms open wide as she catches herself on Keith's ass.  _ Hard _ . “Sir Mix-a-Lot quivers before him! And so does this guy!” she adds.

 

“Ah! What the hell?” 

 

Lance leans over far enough that his nose is practically touching the screen of Keith’s phone and growls into it. “Fuck off!”

 

“What is happening right now?” 

 

“The vine, Keith. The vine.” Pidge almost sounds exasperated as she watches Lance start the next level.

 

“Uh, sure.” Keith reaches back in an attempt to rub the sting away that Pidge left behind and watches as another string of texts come in detailing all the ways this guy would like to “wreck” him.  _ There’s nothing more charming than double penetration. _

 

“You know,” Pidge starts, “technically the butt does have a guardian.”

 

“Yep. It’s me.”

 

“No, ya dingus. The prostate is the true hero here.”

 

Lance makes a face. “Pidge, I know it might  _ seem _ appropriate but I’m gonna need you to not talk about prostates when I am balls deep in the Kong.”

 

“And I’m going to need you to never speak those words in that order again.”

 

“In the Kong balls deep I am.”

 

“Fuck you, Yoda.”

 

Keith groans. “Pidge, I really don’t think you are in a position to be complaining, Miss Suck My Donkey Dick.”

 

“Big donkey dick,” Lance corrects.

 

“I wish Hunk was here. He’d defend me in the face of such opposition.”

 

“Nope. No he wouldn’t.”

 

She rolls her eyes despite knowing it’s 100% true. “Would you please just let me enjoy this episode of ‘And Now You Know with Pidge?’” She seems satisfied with the grumbles she gets in response and continues. “Cool.  So prostate is Greek for ‘one who stands before’ and what does a guard do?”

 

Keith and Lance share a look. “Stand in front of shit?”

 

“Exactly. Which makes the prostate is the true butt guardian.”

 

“Okay but would my prostate be enough to defend my ass against Sir Mix-a-lot?”

 

Pidge’s face turns grave. “Nothing can stop Sir Mix-a-lot, Keith.” She shrugs. “Not sure about this guy though,” she says with a nod his phone. “But probably. I have faith in your prostate.”

 

**_____________________________________________**

 

It’s late and Keith is feeling thoughtful sprawled out in the large shared bed. He glances over at Lance, eyes sweeping along his sharp profile. His hair is fluffed up at odd angles, curled at the ends, just long enough to touch the apples of his cheeks. Keith makes a note that he needs a haircut soon but doesn’t mention it in the moment. He’s too content watching the way Lance’s soft lips curl and reveal an easy smile, his attention on a random movie they’d put on. 

 

Keith shifts himself slightly, disguising the movement as a means to get comfortable instead of what he really wants; just a better view. It’s not like Lance doesn’t already know how deep Keith’s fondness for him runs but it’s nice to pretend that he isn’t so transparent. And it’s strange to think that’s what he’s become. Having been so...bottled up, closed off emotionally before Lance had changed his life so completely with a single prank phone call. He’s still not as open as Lance would like him to be with his doubts and insecurities but he never pushes. He patiently waits, allowing  _ Keith _ to come to  _ him _ if and when he chooses to. With affection though, Keith never holds back. He can’t. Not with Lance. He’s tried if only to save himself from the endless teasing.

 

“Whatcha thinking about so hard over there?”

 

Knowing he’s been caught blatantly staring, Keith doesn’t bother to feign ignorance this time. Instead, he reaches out for Lance’s hand to lace their fingers together. Lance squeezes gently and turns his deep blue eyes to Keith’s.

 

“How much I love you.”

 

Lance’s lips part in surprise and Keith watches the light flush that floods Lance’s cheeks. It’s not like he doesn’t tell him he loves him often but it’s not usually so blunt or so out of the blue. A small smile works its way to Lance’s mouth and he rolls over so they lie facing each other, noses barely brushing.

 

“Welcome, soft Keith.”

 

Keith huffs out a laugh, unable to withhold a wide grin. “Shut up,” he says with a playful shove. He rolls his eyes even as Lance’s arm circles his waist and pulls him closer. “I was just...thinking. About us. About how I got here. How we got here.”

 

It’s suddenly too intense in the moment to hold a steady gaze and he turns his attention down the slope of Lance’s thin nose, to his full bottom lip, to his pointed chin while Lance waits for him to continue. 

 

“I never thought this would be my life. Sometimes it feels like I’m living someone else’s life and they’ll come back eventually and I’ll have to go back to where I was. And before, I didn’t feel like I was really...living. I was only existing,” he pauses to flick his eyes up to Lance’s, “until I met you.”

 

“Keith…”

 

“Don’t get me wrong. I wasn’t miserable or anything but I was...stagnant. I had my routine but I didn’t know what I was doing. I let myself get comfortable where I was even though I knew I wanted more. Then you came along and nudged me in the right direction. You and Hunk and Pidge were all moving forward and I didn’t want to get left behind. I wanted a goal too. And now I have one. So, thank you.”

 

Lance pulls back a bit so he can cup Keith’s face. “You don’t need to thank me.  _ You _ made this happen, babe. I may have been part of the catalyst but you were the one who kept going. I was only support.”

 

Keith covers Lance’s hand with his own and smiles. “I still can’t believe I’m graduating tomorrow. Finally,” he groans. “It’s kind of surreal.”

 

Lance grins back and leans forward so their lips brush together featherlight before the kiss deepens. Their legs twine together, hands weaving through soft strands of hair, sliding along heated skin as they kiss. It’s tender and Keith feels a bit raw in the moment, exposed. Happy. 

 

Lance’s mouth moves down his jaw, lips brushing his ear. There’s a soft moan when he maneuvers his knee between Lance’s legs, applying just a hint of pressure. His lips move to his neck, parting so that teeth graze the sensitive skin there, startling a chill down his spine. Lance’s tongue dips into the hollow of his collarbone and Keith is already imagining a dozen other places he’d prefer him to taste. 

 

A rolling of hips has Keith’s head knocking back, mouth falling open as he moans low in his throat. He’ll never get over the way Lance feels against him...inside him...

 

“I’m gonna make sure you graduate summa cum louder.”

 

Lance continues to rut against him, mouthing at his skin, exhaling heavy breaths into the crook of Keith’s neck for nearly a full minute before realizing that Keith has gone still. And also soft. Real soft. He sighs and lets himself go boneless against Keith’s side. “That was a solid pun and you know it.” Lance pokes the head of Keith’s dick through his underwear. “You’ve offended me,” he murmurs to the fading erection.

 

“I’m so sorry, Lance. Puns just don’t get me as rock hard as they used to.” Keith’s tone is dry with poorly feigned apology. 

 

Lance only snorts in response. “Good thing I know how to fix that,” he says as he runs his fingers up Keith’s naked side. His knuckles drag across his ribs tickling a flinch out of his boyfriend who turns his head away as if disinterested.

 

“Nope. It’s too late. You’ve soiled it.”

 

“Is that so?” He brushes his thumb over Keith’s nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch. He rolls it once, twice, watching how Keith bites the inside of his cheek.

 

“Soiled it!”

 

He snickers and cranes his neck to bite gently at Keith’s earlobe while his hand slides back down to cup his ass and squeeze the handful appreciatively. 

 

“Soiled it!” Keith’s nearly laughing now, actively fighting a smile.

 

Lance rolls his eyes and covers Keith’s mouth with his own preventing him from making any more references to cartoons from their childhoods. The kiss is lazy, comfortable. Familiar. “You’re about to soil this perfectly good boner if you don’t quit it.”

 

Keith looks at him, incredulous. “I can’t tell if you actually want to get laid or not. Amazing.”

 

“Please, you know who I am as a person. You know exactly what you signed up for.”

 

And Keith can only laugh because he’s absolutely right. “I do.” He pulls Lance down to bring their mouths together again. He can feel Lance smiling and cants his hips upward, grinding into Lance’s where he’s still pressed hard against his thigh. Lance’s breath hitches, lips parting in a surprised gasp that Keith takes advantage of by licking into his mouth and swallowing down a moan.

 

Lance’s hands find their way back to Keith’s waist and knead the soft flesh beneath his fingers. He breaks the kiss only to press his lips to his chin, his jaw, his throat where he pauses to suck a faint red mark over his Adam’s apple before continuing down the flat planes of Keith’s torso. Sparse hair tickles Lance’s chin as he dips his tongue into Keith’s belly button that’s rising and falling at a steadily quickening rate. His thumbs rub circles over sharp hip bones and he pauses to glance up at Keith; savors the way Keith is watching him, flushed lips parted, waiting while Lance hovers between his legs. 

 

They don’t look away from each other even as Lance’s lips brush over Keith’s length. He repeats the movement, this time letting his tongue drag along soft cotton. Lance grins when he feels his cock twitch with interest. He lets hot breath ghost over the head before closing his mouth around it and sucking. That pulls a moan out of him that he wasn’t expecting for a little while longer. Keith’s teeth dig into his bottom lip and he arches his back slowly. He wants it. He needs it.

 

A thrill runs down Lance’s spine and he wastes no time hooking his fingers into the waistband of Keith’s boxer briefs, pulling them down, exposing him inch by inch. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of looking at Keith; listening to every noise he makes; tasting him hot and heavy on his tongue.

 

Keith’s nails scratching along his scalp send goosebumps running down his arms despite the heat between them. He can’t keep still. His fingers clench and unclench in short brown hair, thighs trembling as Lance’s mouth sinks down on him in one swift move. 

 

He bobs, testing resistance, pleased when he’s able to take every hardening inch without much trouble at all. Lance swallows around the head knowing exactly what effect it has on Keith. He pulls back to the tip, smiling at the soft keening sounds. He nudges Keith’s legs, encouraging him to drape his knees over his shoulders so he can get a better grip on his thighs. 

 

Thin fingers brush the hair out of his face when he sinks down to the base again and again, pace steadily increasing. One leg shakes in the crook of his elbow and Keith cries out at the heat encircling his cock. His breaths are shallow as he pants Lance’s name over and over like it’s the only thing tethering him to the moment, hips rolling up for more. His leg is jerking harder now and his fingers tighten their grip in his hair, holding him still while Keith fucks his face. He’s close and Lance aches between his legs while he moans around his mouthful, sending vibrations through Keith’s shaft that make his toes curl.

 

He flicks his eyes up to admire the rosy color of Keith’s cheeks that spreads down his chest. Dark eyes bore into his own and with a wink, Lance pulls off slowly, lips tight from base to head, popping off with a lewd lick of the tip.

 

“What are you doing?” Even breathless, Keith manages to sound indignant.

 

Without any further acknowledgement beyond a devious grin, Lance leans over and rummages through the side drawer searching blindly for a bottle bordering on empty. The way Keith spreads his legs wider when he finds it doesn’t go unnoticed. Neither does the way he eyes the very obvious tent in Lance’s sweatpants.

 

Lance returns to his place between Keith’s legs and kisses the inside of his thighs while he coats his fingers in lube. He works his way down soft skin back to where Keith wants his attention the most and licks a single stripe along the underside of his cock. He takes just the tip into his mouth again while one finger circles his entrance, pressing in slowly. Keith moans, fisting the bedsheets, already trying to rock his hips down for more. 

 

A few thrusts and a crook of his finger have pale skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. “More. Please, more.” Keith’s voice is strained.

 

Lance lets his cock fall out of his mouth and nuzzles at it with his nose while he speaks. “You’re so beautiful like this, you know.” He fingers Keith open with another digit, revelling in the way his mouth falls open in a perfect “o”. The groan in his throat is guttural and Lance can’t wait to fuck more out of him. “That’s right, baby. Just like that.”

 

He doesn’t wait nearly as long to introduce a third finger. Not with Keith grinding into his hand as hard as he is. Lance takes a certain amount of pride in how little time he’s able to work Keith up like this, heels digging into the mattress, desperate for release. He retracts his fingers, leaving him empty when he spots the telltale signs of Keith walking that line.

 

“Holy shit.” It’s barely more than an exhale. “Lance, Lance please.”

 

“Please what?” He plays coy, barely able to hide a self-satisfied smirk when Keith’s dick bobs against his abs, reeling from being brought to the edge; so close but not enough to send him spiraling. 

 

Keith doesn’t care to try to look as intimidating as he might like. He’s too boneless, soft, even though he’s burning inside. “You know what.” He sounds petulant. He knows.

 

“I do, baby but I love it when you ask me so nicely.” He’s fully expecting Keith to roll his eyes, grit his teeth, maybe even huff a little. Instead, one corner of his lips twitch up when he takes himself in his hand and jerks himself slowly.  His breaths are shaky and his grip tightens as he fucks his fist. He uses Lance’s broad shoulders for leverage to lift his hips to meet the down stroke, still unhurried in his movements.

 

Dark hair falls across Keith’s face as he tilts his head, watching Lance expectantly. He strokes himself once more to the tip and collects the pre-cum already leaking onto the pad of his thumb. Smirking, he uses his free hand to hold Lance’s jaw between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing slightly to get Lance to open his mouth.

 

“Good boy,” Keith murmurs when he does. His thumb is poised in front of Lance’s parted lips and it doesn’t take long for him to take the hint. Lance’s tongue darts out to lick the digit clean, eyes never leaving Keith’s which are so full of need. His pupils are blown wide, dark. 

 

“So good…” He runs his thumb across Lance’s bottom lip when he’s finished, pulling it down so the pink of his gums is showing before letting it snap back. “Now, fuck me.” 

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“No puns.”

 

“No promises.”

 

**_____________________________________________**

 

Lance’s eyes scan the crowd as ‘Pomp & Circumstance’ continues to play on an endless loop in the background. Who knew there was more to the song than that one bit everyone and their mother knows by heart? He tugs at the collar of his crisp white dress shirt, nervous energy making the chilled arena feel stifling. It’s possible that he’s regretting the decision to dress formally, tie and all, but he’d wanted to look good. Handsome, sharp. He makes a noise of irritation, mouth twisting to the side, still unable to get a visual on Keith.

 

“Ooh, there, there!” Pidge jumps up off the bleacher, finger pointing into the crowd of graduates.

 

“Where?!”

 

“There he is!” Lance follows her finger and wonders how it’s possible that just looking at the back of Keith’s head manages to calm him down.

 

Shiro straightens his back, shifting side to side, eyes trained as he searches through the sea of identical navy blue gowns. “Where?” His brow furrows. “And how did you find him so fast?”

 

“His cap, duh. He’s right there. Fifth row on the end.”

 

“I’d recognize that mullet anywhere.”

 

“Then why did  _ I _ have to point your boyfriend out to you.”

 

“Shut up, Pidgey. There’s a lot of people.” Lance crosses his arms and huffs but can’t keep the growing smile off his face.

 

“ _ Lance _ .” Shiro’s voice is edging on exasperation. “Couldn’t you have put something...I don’t know, more optimistic or inspirational on his cap?”

 

“Uh, it’s Keith. I was shocked he let me decorate it at all.” 

 

“This is true but ‘I hope the B.S. was worth the BS’? Really?”

 

Lance shrugs. “It suits him.” Shiro sighs knowing they’re absolutely right. “Keith! Hey, Keith! Up here!” He waves his arms wildly and a few students turn at the commotion but they don’t matter. The only person Lance cares about is the boy who looks both disgruntled and quasi embarrassed as his head whips around. He finds Lance and the others quickly in the crowd. They’re not hard to spot in the first row of bleachers, just behind the railing of the second floor. He waves back with a small smile turning away to pick the booklet full of ceremony schedules and graduate names and majors off his chair to take his seat. The person next to him makes an unheard comment that Keith chuckles at.

 

Students and families continue to file into the arena and the volume around their small group builds. There’s excited chatter as people try to find their children, siblings, and friends in the rows of folding chairs below. Shiro stands as a shock of white hair braided neatly across smooth brown shoulders comes into view. “We almost thought you two weren’t going to make it,” he says with a grin before kissing Allura on the cheek and letting her past him. Hunk smiles and calls his hellos, unable to reciprocate the pats on his back because of the large signs in his hands. 

 

“Had to wait for the paint to dry. Oh, and the glitter. Why does glitter glue take so long to dry anyway?”

 

Pidge perks up at that. “There’s glitter? Oh my god, Keith is going to die. He’s literally going to fold in on himself and die.” She catches Lance looking sheepish, eyes on his polished black shoes while he rubs the back of his neck. He’s definitely uneasy and Pidge winces. 

 

“Do you think he’s going to hate it?” Lance’s voice is quiet. “It doesn’t have to be like this. Not here. Maybe we should wait. This was a bad idea.” He’s starting to unravel and Shiro steps in to offer his own reassurance.

 

“Lance. He loves you. Probably more than me at this point which you would think might make me bitter but it doesn’t. Because it’s you. You’re good for him. He can handle five minutes of attention for a massive public display of affection. You were able to talk to the staff, right?”

 

His mouth has turned up a bit at the corners at least but his leg is still bouncing erratically. “Mhm, yeah. They know where we’re sitting.”

 

Shiro’s hand lands solidly on Lance’s shoulder and squeezes in reassurance. “It’s going to be fine, Lance. It’s perfect.”

 

Lance smiles more genuinely now with the big brother stamp of approval.

 

“It really is. I can’t wait to see his face,” Allura chimes in. She straightens Lance’s tie and pats it twice before taking the signs from Hunk and starts handing them out making sure they’re in the proper order as she does.  

 

“Nervous, big guy?” Hunk asks with a grin, taking his seat next to Lance, sign in hand. 

 

Lance shoots him a look and gestures to his still bouncing leg. “Hunk, buddy, pal, I’ve had anxiety shits all morning. I told Keith that dinner last night messed with my stomach and then he started freaking out about possibly blowing chunks across the stage.”

 

“Ew, TMI Lance.” Pidge leans around Hunk and wrinkles her nose at him in disdain. She can’t hold the look for long though and cracks a toothy grin. “Just don’t shit your pants here, okay? Keith would  _ never _ forget it. And neither would we.”

 

“Pidge!” Lance lunges in front of Hunk at Pidge and Hunk holds their wildly slapping arms at bay while Shiro and Allura look on and shake their heads.

 

The music begins to fade and they quiet down when the university president and provost come forward to welcome everyone to the ceremony. They shoot each other one last look, tongues stuck out, before they turn their attention to the podium.

 

Lance remembers the format of the ceremony from his and Hunk’s own graduation the previous year. Overall, it had been a rather boring two hours full of speeches from people he’d never heard of and clapping for students recognized for somehow managing to find the time to travel to the Amazon and build a water purifier for a remote village or some such equally impressive thing. This time around isn’t much different. He makes the group laugh by perfectly imitating faculty members’ mannerisms as they recite their recycled material until it’s time for students to start walking across the stage to receive their blank roll of parchment.

 

A student walks up, takes the paper, poses with the president for a photo, and then goes on their merry way. Rinse and repeat. It takes twenty minutes of this constant cycle before Keith is standing next in line. He glances up into the stands and shoots a thumbs up just before his name is called.

 

The entire row jumps up from their seats to whoop and holler Keith’s name much to Keith’s embarrassment. His face is red as he shakes hands with the president and he jerks at the sound of an airhorn mid-photo. Lance and Hunk yelp in surprise, hands coming down hard over their ears, as they shoot dirty looks at Pidge. Allura and Shiro laugh and remove their fingertips from their own ears having been warned ahead of time. As soon as he’s clear of the camera and faculty, Keith shoots them a subtle middle finger but laughs nonetheless as he makes his way back to his chair..

 

As the ceremony draws to a close, Lance starts to fidget. His knee is bouncing an unsteady rhythm again and his hands are clammy. He’s more nervous than he’s ever been in his life and he’s fairly certain he might die of a panic attack. He’s vaguely aware of the president telling the graduates that they can move their tassels from the right to the left as cheers erupt. All he can hear is his heart pounding in his ears. He reaches for what must be the thousandth time for his pocket, feeling the outline of the small box he’s had hidden at the bottom of his sock drawer for weeks.

 

“Lance I think our cue is coming up,” Hunk whispers to him. “Lance? Are you okay?”

 

“Oh god, what if he says no? What if he hates this so much he leaves me?”

 

“He’s not going to leave you, man. He loves you. And you love him. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Lance takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Okay. Okay, you’re right. I’m fine. The worst that could happen is that I embarrass myself in an arena full of strangers. Great.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Hunk says with a clap on his back. They tune back into the president as he delivers the last bit of his speech.

 

“Now, I know you’ve all graduated and you’re itching to get out of here already but there’s one last person with a few words for one of our graduates,” the older bespectacled man announces. The large screens that hang at the front of the arena on either side of the podium switch so that Keith is featured on the left and his entire row of support is on the right. 

 

Keith glances up looking mildly interested in what is happening until he realizes his face is being projected on the large screen. His eyes go wide and his head darts around trying to figure out what the hell is going on. He spots Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance on the other screen standing tall, signs held high above their heads, all wearing huge grins. A hush falls over the arena that is quickly replaced by excited whispers and coos and awws. Keith’s brain takes significantly longer to process as his eyes run across the words.

 

‘KEITH WILL YOU MARRY ME?’

 

…. _ what _

 

He reads the signs about a dozen times, mouth opening and closing in surprise, before he’s able to even look away from the screens and up into the stands.

 

Shiro is on one end, eyes glassy and mouth pulled tight like he’s trying not to cry. Allura isn’t even bothering to hold back her tears that she’s smiling through. Pidge is...aggressively shaking her sign at him. Hunk is all smiles and “whooos” that Keith barely makes out over the sound of the crowd. Finally, his eyes shift to Lance who looks like he’s about two seconds away from collapsing and his nostrils are flaring like they do when he’s nervous but trying to play it cool. There’s a pair of glittery gold rings under ‘ME?’ and Lance swallows, smile shy, as he gently waves the sign back and forth. His vision blurs.

 

“KEITH, SAY SOMETHING BEFORE THE MAN DIES,” Pidge yells at him. There are laughs from people throughout the arena and tears run down Keith’s cheeks as he chokes out a laugh too. 

 

Keith bites his lip against the biggest grin he’s ever worn and nods. Lance’s eyes go wide, eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline. He can’t hear him but Keith reads the “yeah?” on Lance’s lips. He laughs and nods again. Lance’s own mouth falls open in surprise like he wasn’t expecting a yes, which Keith finds absolutely ridiculous.

 

_ Oh my god, I want to hate this so much but look at that face. Fuck, I love him. _

 

The arena erupts into cheers and the people around him congratulate him. He glances at the screens and catches himself looking happier than he ever has. He puts his face in his hands but his smile is so wide, it can’t be covered. The other camera follows Lance as he sprints through the stands and downstairs to the floor where people have moved to clear a path straight to Keith.

 

Keith still has his hands over his face when Lance comes barreling towards him pink cheeks and bright eyes. His arms wrap around Lance’s neck as he’s lifted off the ground and spun in circles, laughing wetly into Lance’s neck. People are still gathered around but Keith doesn’t even think twice about them. It’s just him and Lance in this moment. Lance who wants to marry him. Lance who wants to spend the rest of his life with him. 

 

It feels like an eternity before Lance sets him back down on his feet, kissing him softly before reaching into his pocket and dropping down on one knee. His cheeks are going to ache for days. 

 

“Keith, I know you already said yes once but this is your last chance to back out - ”

 

Keith rolls his eyes and pulls Lance up by the forearms. “Yes,” he whispers into another kiss.

 

There are cheers and claps around them as the crowd slowly disperses. “And to think he was nervous,” Hunk jokes elbowing Pidge as they approach.

 

“You were nervous?” Keith’s face looks surprised.

 

Lance has no idea why. “Uh yeah, I’m asking the person I’m madly in love with to be with me until we’re dead. Kind of a big deal. I was terrified.”

 

“Anxiety shits?”

 

“Anxiety shits,” Lance confirms. “Now let me put this ring on your finger and make it official.”

 

Shiro groans. “The height of romance.”

 

Allura links their arms together and leans her head on his shoulder. “I think it’s sweet. They’re themselves through and through.”

 

Lance opens the small black box revealing a simple silver band. After Shiro had made a few suggestions, Hunk had come with him to pick it out. He slides the ring onto Keith’s finger and makes a frustrated noise.

 

“Damn, babe. I underestimated the manliness of your hands. I didn’t anticipate these delicate little fingers.”

 

“Oh, these fingers? The fingers that have been in your ass on multiple occasions? Didn’t quite remember them, huh?” Keith teases in the space between them just low enough to not be overheard. That shuts Lance up real quick and has his face reddening at an alarming rate.

 

“Point taken,” he wheezes. “We’ll have it resized.”

 

As they leave the arena to head to a celebratory dinner, the wedding plan discussions have already started. Keith is starting to wonder if saying yes had been a mistake afterall.

 

Pidge cuts Hunk off as he’s detailing how cool a wedding at the local observatory would be much to Keith’s dismay. That option had actually piqued his interest. “I think we should do something to honor Keith’s heritage. A grand affair.”

 

Keith eyes her suspiciously. “What does that mean?”

 

“Everything’s bigger in Texas, Keith.”

 

“I regret ever telling you anything about who I was before I was adopted by Shiro’s family.”

 

Lance whistles. “Put that boy in jorts.”

 

Keith glares at him. “ _ No _ .”

 

“Lance, please. At least give him daisy dukes,” Allura says as if she’s making things any better.

 

“ _ Bigger no _ .”

 

“I like the way you think, Allura.” Lance ribs Shiro. “Shiro, you found yourself a hell of a woman.” 

 

Shiro snorts but his eyes sweep over to Allura to look at her fondly. “I really did.” His brows furrow. “Please don’t let Keith walk down the aisle in jorts,” he whispers hoarsely to Allura. 

 

“I’m offended you felt the need to tell me that.”

 

Lance takes Keith’s hand in his, fingering the loose metal band, still in disbelief that this was happening. This was his life.

 

“Hey.” Keith squeezes his hand to bring him back to the present. “I loved it.”

 

“I almost didn’t go through with it.”

 

“I’m glad you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, welcome back to this AU. I wrote about half of this back in February and then could not for the life of me, make anything happen until now. Depression is a hell of a setback. And to think it all started with "I'm gonna make sure you graduate summa cum louder." The whole proposing at a graduation thing is something I actually witnessed and it was cute af and Keith and Lance deserve so many sweet things. Also, this is the AU where I allow myself to be a giant sack of sap so ENJOY WHILE IT LASTS. I _do_ have other oneshots planned for this AU (thank you to those of you who contributed ideas and suggestions) but I'll be updating when the inspiration strikes. No guarantees when that'll be but keep an eye out!
> 
> As is custom, come visit and yell with me on [tumblr](https://princedeadend.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/princedeadend)!
> 
> For anyone who has no idea what part of Bad Girls Club Shiro and Lance are watching or don't even know what BGC is, here's a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EehaFxD7XKY). I have fond memories binging this entire season with my dad a decade ago.


End file.
